Pequeños Cristales de Hielo
by xTheRogue
Summary: Jack es el compañero de toda la vida de Elsa, quien tiene los mismos poderes que ella y entiende por la soledad que ella paso, pero que pasa cuando a medida que Elsa va creciendo Jack comienza a tener sentimientos distintos por ella? sentimientos muy fuertes que no sabe como controlar
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeños cristales de hielo**

Nuevamente se encontraba sola llorando en su solitaria habitación. No podía controlar sus poderes y seguía congelando todo aquello que tocaba, los guantes que su padre le había dado no servían de nada, el hielo seguía apareciendo y no sabia como detenerlo.

"No has de abrir tu corazón" repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba en un rincón de su cuarto. Todo estaba congelado, los muebles, su cama, el piso, no había diferencia entre el nevado exterior y aquel lugar. La nieve caía de su techo, y Elsa no sabia como hacer que se detenga, era la primera vez que lograba esto.

Las lagrimas al fin de habían detenido, pero la nieve no se había ido, seguía cayendo lenta y copiosamente. La pequeña se quito los guantes, logro ponerse de pie y apunto con sus manos al techo de donde provenía la calmada nevada para intentar detenerla, pero como ya lo esperaba , no pudo hacerlo. Lo intento una y otra vez pero nada pasaba. Decidió mirar de cerca los copos de nieve, eran hermosos, si los veía con mas atención se podían notar distintos diseños que podían tomar los pequeños cristales de hielo, a Elsa le gustaba descubrir nuevas formas a escondidas de sus padres, ella no odiaba sus poderes, le parecían muy bonitos pero temía que pudiera lastimar a alguien como lo hizo hace unos años con su hermana Anna debido a su incapacidad de poder controlarlos.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo parada en el centro de su habitación mirando maravillada como caía la nieve a su alrededor hasta que de pronto vio algo moverse al cerca de su cama, Elsa se asusto ya que nadie ademas de sus padres entraba a su habitación y sabia que ellos ya se habían ido a dormir hace ya varias horas. Se puso a la defensiva con sus manos por delante, aunque tirarle nieve no iba a ser suficiente defensa, quizás pueda asustar a su repentino compañero de habitación. Su cama estaba decorada con doseles, común en familias reales como la suya, corrió lentamente uno de los mantos y para su sorpresa vio que su cama se hallaba vacía, reviso por debajo pero no encontró nada. Mientras se levantaba y se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado se topo con dos ojos azules como el cielo "Cuando puse un espejo ahí?" pensó Elsa. Se quedo en silencio mirando aquel par de ojos que no apartaban la vista de los suyos y que estaban a escasos de centímetros de su rostro, Elsa tardo en reaccionar y darse cuenta que no era un espejo lo que tenia enfrente si no una persona, un joven y estaba de cabeza frente a ella. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente de la chica es salir corriendo pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue retroceder algunos pasos y resbalarse, pero justo antes de caer vio como el joven se deslizaba rápidamente y la sujetaba para evitar que cayera.

-Eso estuvo cerca, eres un poco torpe verdad?-

"Torpe?" pensó Elsa indignada, nunca nadie le había hablado así. Cuando logro incorporarse hecho nieve de sus manos hacia el chico que la salvo de una vergonzosa caída y hecho a correr hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo la palabra Torpe, sonó en su cabeza y volvió a resbalar cayendo y deslizándose por toda la habitación hacia un montículo de nieve que había en una esquina. Por que se tenia que resbalar en el hielo justo ahora? siempre había sido muy buena deslizándose sobre el.

Podía oír como aquel extraño chico se reía al otro lado de tu habitación. Elsa estaba enterrada en un montículo de nieve y no podía ver nada, decidió salir lentamente para ver donde se encontraba el joven pero no lo vio "Me estaré volviendo loca ya?", pensó mientras lentamente traba de salir de la nieve.

-Así que tu hiciste todo esto? es realmente fantástico, jamas me imagine que en una de mis vicitas aqui pudiera encontrarme alguien que pueda hacer lo mismo que yo!- El chico parecía sorprendido pero por sobre todo feliz, muy feliz y que momento habia llegado a su lado tan rápido?

-Ven te ayudare a salir, como te llamas?- hizo un movimiento con sus manos y la nieve se disperso dejando a Elsa de cabeza y algo sonrojada por demostrarse nuevamente tan torpe. El joven tendió una de sus manos para ayudarla a que se ponga en pie.

-M-me llamo E-Elsa.. esto.. e-eres un fantasma?- pregunto la chica algo asustada, en el fondo sabia que no lo era, que era algo mas que eso, un fantasma jamas podría haberla tocado por lo que había leído en uno de sus libros, como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada no podía hacer mas que leer.

-Crees que un fantasma se vería así de genial como yo?- El chico se hecho a reír luego de decir eso y se acerco aun mas a ella -Un fantasma podría hacer esto?- y tomo la mano de Elsa.

-NO! no lo hagas!- Temía congelarlo o hacerle algo malo, siempre ocurrían cosas malas cuando alguien se acercaba mas de lo debido a ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada , ven toma mi mano-

No sabia exactamente porque pero confiaba en el. Elsa acerco su mano temblando a la suya, primero apoyo un dedo y vio que nada ocurría, luego fue tomando toda su mano lentamente esperando que esta se congelara pero nada había pasado, el chico le devolvió el apretón y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero Elsa todavía sostenía su mano. Hacia ya mucho tiempo de la ultima vez en la que alguien había tenido contacto con ella, siempre lo había rechazado por miedo a congelar a la persona, como había sucedido con su pequeña hermana, pero este chico por alguna extraña razón no le tenia miedo a pesar de que vio que ella podía crear nieve y que su habitación era como un jardín en pleno invierno.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost yy ahora que lo pienso el hecho de que puedas verme también me hace muy feliz- dicho esto se agacho para estar a su altura y la miro fijamente - .. todavía me ves verdad?-

Elsa no dejaba de pensar en lo raro que era todo esto pero el joven comenzaba a agradarle -Hace un rato había alguien aquí y ya no esta .. lo habré soñado?- dijo Elsa mirando para todos lados y soltando la mano de Jack.

Jack se asusto e intento hacer todo lo posible para que lo vuelva a ver - Soy Jack Frost Elsa, de verdad no me puedes ver?- Su blanca sonrisa se había borrado por completo dejando lugar a una cara de completa preocupación y desilución. Elsa se sintió mal al hacerle esa broma y comenzó a reírse. Jack volvió a sonreír, esta vez aliviado.

\- No juegues así conmigo pequeña!- Movió sus manos y creo lo que parecía una bola de nieve, pero, como lo había hecho?

-Un momento!- Grito Elsa pero acto seguido recibió una bola de nieve en medio de la cara. -Espera! Puedes.. puedes hacer nieve? como yo?- estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Averígualo tu misma!- Hizo otra bola de nieve y se la tiro pero esta vez Elsa logro esquivarlo

-No eres el único!-Elsa creo otra bola de nieve y logro dársela justo en medio de la cara.

Así pasaron toda la noche, Elsa no recordaba la ultima vez que se había divertido tanto, no dejaba de reír, Jack era muy divertido aunque no le ganaba en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Jack se mantuvo siempre al lado de Elsa, no importaba cuanto se demore en llevar el invierno a otras partes del mundo, siempre volvía a visitarla y pasar las noches con ella, sea jugando, animándola cuando estaba triste o para que le lea alguna historia, la voz de Elsa era muy linda y tranquila y a Jack le encantaba oírla.

El tiempo paso y Jack ya no veía a Elsa con los mismos ojos, con el tiempo había comenzado a quererla mucho mas que una simple hermanita o compañera. Eran sentimientos nuevos para el y no sabia como afrontarlos, que diría Elsa si se llegara a enterar de sus verdaderos sentimientos?


	2. La promesa

**Nota: muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron *-* soy muy nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho como publicar en fan-fiction x.x son tan torpe con estas cosaas Dx a veces de apurada cometo algunos errores en las palabras, perdón xD! en este nuevo capitulo trate de corregir eso y también lo hice un poco mas largo, me dijeron que el primero fue algo corto, no quería hacerlo tan extenso para no aburrirlas xD, con cada capitulo voy mejorando algo, les agradezco muchísimo de todo corazón sus comentarios :) **

**Capitulo 2 : La Promesa**

Finalmente comenzaron a soplar las primeras brizas del otoño, era el momento que Elsa había estado esperando desde la ultima vez que vio irse a Jack Frost.

El ultimo invierno había sido inolvidable gracias a el, le ayudo a controlar mejor sus poderes para crear cosas lindas, cuando lloraba Jack solía convertir sus lagrima en pequeños animales que cobraban vida y corrían por toda su habitación, sus llantos se transformaban en risas al había practicado toda la primavera y durante su escaso verano no lograba conseguir que su nieve tenga vida como la de Jack. Ansiaba la llegada de su amigo para que le enseñara a hacerlo.

En una de sus tantas tardes junto a la ventana, mientras hacia pequeñas siluetas de ositos en un vidrio congelado, comenzó a recordar las palabras que Jack le había dicho antes de irse, recordaba ese momento con mucha tristeza, se lo tuvo que haber imaginado, esa ultima semana de invierno el había estado muy raro.

-Elsa el invierno termina mañana, sabes lo que eso significa verdad? Esta noche tengo que irme- Jack había estado muy callado durante toda la tarde desde que se había sentado en el dosel superior de su cama. Se limitaba a observarla de vez en cuando y a sonreirle cuando ella le contaba algo.

-Por qué?- Es lo único que alcanzo a preguntar la joven antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir. Dejo de lado a "Olaf", el pequeño muñeco de nieve al que había intentado darle vida durante un largo rato.

-Recuerdas que te había dicho que yo ayudo a llevar el invierno a distintas partes del mundo?. El invierno llego a su fin en este lugar y debo llevarlo a otro.. comprendes?- No se atrevió a verla a los ojos, sabia que eso lo iba a destrozar, quería quedarse con ella mas que nada en el mundo.

-Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola..- Al igual que sus lagrimas la nieve comenzó a caer lenta y silenciosamente en su habitación. No solía sentir frío pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse congelada. Jack se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y se agacho para estar a su altura y poder verla a los ojos, puso una mano en su cabeza y le dijo -Y no lo haré pequeña, solo debo ausentarme por un tiempo pero volveré lo prometo!-

-Como se que no mientes?- Elsa logro levantar un poco su cabeza para poder verle la cara.

Jack comenzó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación, como si estuviera buscando algo, luego de una breve búsqueda sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se detuvo en ella. Saco su mano de la cabeza de Elsa y la paso por su mejilla tomando una pequeña lagrima con su dedo, esta se congelo formando lo que parecía un hermoso cristal. De aquel pequeño objeto comenzaron a extenderse finas cadenas plateadas que formaron el collar mas hermoso que Elsa había visto .

-Me permites?- Pregunto Jack pidiendo permiso para colocárselo mientras sonreía de una forma tímida.

Elsa se sonrojo y rió un poco mientras se daba vuelta y corría su trenza - Claro!-

-Digno de la realeza eh?-

-Es muy bonita- Los ojos de ella resplandecían mas aun que el mismo cristal pensó Jack.

-Me va a esperar mi princesa?- Dijo tomando la mano de Elsa para darle un beso.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí. Voy a practicar mucho para que la próxima vez que nos veamos no me venzas en una guerra de bolas de nieve!-

Jack no pudo evitar reírse con ganas y mirarla nuevamente, sin duda alguna la iba a extrañar.

-Hasta pronto mi princesa- Fue lo que dijo justo antes de abrir la ventana y saltar hacia la espesa oscuridad de la noche.

-Elsa?- La voz de su pequeña hermana Anna la distrajo de sus recuerdos. Que diria Anna si le contaba sobre Jack Frost? tenia muchas ganas de contarle, seguro ambos se llevarían bien y seria mucho mas divertido pasar las tardes juntos, pero Elsa no podía permitirse perder el control de sus poderes otra vez, no soportaba la idea de volver a ver herida a Anna. La idea de ellos tres jugando desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Ya comenzaron a caer las primeras hojas del otoño y.. y el jardín esta lleno de ellas yy..y pensé que quizás podríamos hacer montañas yy..tu sabes, saltar en ellas y..-

-ANNA..lo siento, tengo mucho que leer hoy- Tuvo que levantar un poco la voz porque sabia que su hermana no iba a escucharla si no, rechazarla le dolía mucho, aunque era lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo... de ella.

-Ya veo.. siento molestarte- Oyó los pasos de su hermana alejándose lentamente por el pasillo. No quería llorar, no quería que sus poderes se salgan de control otra vez. En momentos como estos Jack solía hacer aquellas pequeñas formas de animalitos que a ella tanto le gustaban y luego hacia que cobraran vida.

_-Algún día te llevaré a ver los osos de las montañas, no son malos como dicen, pero no le arrojes una bola de nieve, suelen ser un poco malhumorados, aunque no tanto como los conejos-_

Recordar aquello la animo un poco e hizo que se ponga mas ansiosa por su llegada. Aunque no tenia mucho que contarle, ya que su vida no era muy divertida dentro de esas cuatro paredes, quería mostrarle lo que había practicado y aprendido, y leerle nuevas historias porque a el le encantaba que le leyera libros.

Pasaron días y hasta semana pero Jack no aparecía todavía y Elsa comenzó a creer que ya no vendría. En una de sus tantas noches esperando junto a la ventana la joven princesa se quedo dormida, esperando que su amigo entre en cualquier momento a su habitación. Cayo en un sueño tan profundo que no puedo escuchar el momento en que sus grandes ventanales se abrían lentamente dando paso a Jack Frost. El ingresó silenciosamente y se movió con esa agilidad característica suya buscando a su joven amiga, quería sorprenderla. Las velas estaban encendidas pero no la vio en su cama ni en su escritorio, donde estaba? se preguntaba. Jack reparo que había un pequeño bulto que se movía debajo de la ventana, se acerco para ver de que se trataba y al quitar la frasada se encontró con una chica no tan pequeña como la recordaba. _Tanto crecen los humanos en un año? No recuerdo mucho .._\- Pensó.

Parecía que la joven princesa estaba soñando tranquilamente y no quería despertarla, ya podrían jugar al otro día. A Jack se le ocurrió prepararle una sorpresa para cuando Elsa abriera sus ojos.

El día comenzó hace ya varias horas pero Elsa se negaba a abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente cómoda en su ..cama?, había algo diferente, no era su cama. De inmediato abrió los ojos y vio que seguía acostada en el suelo tapada con su manta pero estaba metida en una especie de carpa.

Cuando se incorporo de a poco alguien de cabeza a ella apareció enseguida y soplo nieve sobre su cara.

\- JACK!- grito Elsa de felicidad mientras el se daba vuelta y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te dije que iba a volver-

-Volviste.. de verdad.. de verdad volviste, no me dejaste sola- Escondió su cara en el pecho de el, quería asegurarse que fuera real y que no estaba soñando.

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí, mira hice un campamento! tengo muchas historias que contarte y vi que muchas personas hacen mucho de estos en el bosque para hacerlo- Jack abrió una parte de la improvisada carpa para mostrarle el exterior que estaba todo nevado, parecía realmente un bosque en invierno.

Elsa paso toda la tarde escuchando maravillada sus historias, a ella también le encantaría poder salir y recorrer el mundo, quería correr por la playa, escalar una montaña, nadar en el océano, andar descalza por el bosque en primavera, quería ser libre para poder hacer todo eso.

-Me encantaría ser capaz Salir como tu-

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- dijo Jack mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-N-no no se si sea buena idea- Que dirían sus padres si entran y no al ven? no podía ni pensarlo

-Lo haremos a la noche, cuando todos estén durmiendo, que dices?-

Elsa lo miro, quería salir mas que nada en el mundo, si era de noche nadie tendría que enterarse no? solo serian unas horas, volvería y haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras pensarlo un instante Elsa asintió con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Genial, iremos esta noche-


	3. Bosque Blanco

**Nota del autor: Lamento muuucho la ausencia x.x se me juntaron entregas, falta de inspiración xD y falta de tiempo, pero no voy a dejar la historia! ya estuve pensando varias cosas para ponerle :) Perdón la demora espero que les guste este capitulo!**

Capitulo 3: El Bosque Blanco

Una suave brisa despeinó un poco los cabellos de la frente de Elsa que los acomodo con una rápido movimiento de su mano para colocarlos detrás de su oreja. Estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que dejaba el castillo en siete años y temía que algo pudiera salir mal.

-Estas seguro de esto?- Giró a su izquierda donde Jack miraba hacia abajo y luego hacia delante donde se extendía el extenso río que rodeaba Arrendel con una mirada expectante y divertida.

-Muy seguro- Dijo torciendo su boca en lo que parecía una sonrisa pícara.-Ya hemos preparado todo, no hay nadie despierto en el castillo y si alguien intenta entrar en tu habitación no podrá hacerlo-.

Elsa dio un vistazo a su puerta para asegurarse que el picaporte seguía congelado. Volvió su mirada a Jack y luego a la entrada de su castillo, trato de calcular a cuanta altura estaba del suelo en caso de que algo salga mal y tenga que usar sus poderes para salvarse.

-Tranquila! Lo tengo todo planeado solo tienes que confiar- Dijo Jack mientras tomaba la mano de Elsa.

-Estas seguro seguro seguro seguro? es decir tu pareces tan liviano y yo siento que peso bastante, ademas estamos muy alto y puede que sople mas fuerte el viento y..- Elsa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amigo dio un enorme salto y se dejo caer aun sosteniendo su mano firmemente, la joven princesa tuvo que contener el grito que estaba a punto de dar ya que seguramente iba a despertar a todo Arrendel y los descubrirían al instante.

Sintió un enorme cosquilleo en toda su espalda hasta la nuca, nunca había tenido tal sensación y le gustaba, como se lo llamaba? Ah si, Adrenalina. Justo en el momento en que parecía que iban a chocar contra el suelo Jack la toma por la cintura y la coloca entre sus brazos y logra elevarse.

-Se asusto mi princesa?- Dijo mientras la veía con su típica mirada divertida.

-Para nada- contesto de forma obstinada, la verdad era que se había asustado bastante cuando creyo que iban a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Una vez que llegaron al rió Jack descendió un poco, casi hasta rozar las aguas que estaban oscuras como la noche. Elsa logro asomarse por entre sus brazos para observar el río, ya no recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo en contacto con aquellas aguas tan calmadas, solía ir con su hermana Anna a los acantilados de Arrendel cuando eran mas pequeñas, congelaba olas para que pudieran jugar como si fueran enormes deslizadores.

La sensación de volar era algo único, ahora entendía porque Jack lo hacia todo el tiempo en vez de caminar.

La brisa acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Elsa y la luna hacia que sus sorprendidos ojos brillaran aun mas azules de lo que eran, ahora Jack la sentía mas relajada entre sus brazos, temía que se pusiera muy nerviosa y quiera volver pero como lo esperaba, ella era sorprendente, mas aun de lo que el pensaba.

Elsa estiro su brazo y con su dedo indice roso el agua, en un instante se congelo formando una delgada linea blanca a medida que iban avanzando.

-Buena idea!- dijo Jack con los ojos iluminados, puso su dedo también en el agua y comenzó a dar giros errantes y vueltas, iban dibujando formas abstractas con su magia mientras reían, definitivamente seria una noche que Elsa jamas olvidaría.

Comenzaron a acercarse a las orillas de la isla que estaba frente al reino de Elsa así que Jack aminoro un poco mas la velocidad. Una vez que llegaron la soltó suavemente sobre el suelo y luego se dispuso a observar bien el lugar donde se hallaban.

El bosque se extendía a lo largo de toda la montaña y era muy extenso, Elsa lo había visitado cuando por error le congelo el cerebro a su hermana, nunca lo olvidaría.

-Vamos a ir mas adentro así no podrán vernos- Dijo Jack bajando la voz y caminando despacio.

Elsa se apresuro para que no la dejara muy atrás y tomo su mano, ambos se pusieron un poco nerviosos ante ese gesto pero Jack se mantuvo firme adelante guiándola para que no tenga miedo y se sienta segura, quería que ella disfrutara sus poderes, que no tenga miedo de usarlos y que pueda ver que no hay nada malo en ella.

Luego de caminar un largo rato llegaron a un claro del bosque donde la luna los iluminaba plenamente, los arboles se abrían a su alrededor y los ocultaban de miradas curiosas, los animales estaban en silencio observando a sus nuevos visitantes ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-Tienes cinco minutos para construir tu fortaleza porque se dará inicio a la guerra de bolas de nieve mas grande que jamas haya existido!- Grito Jack mientras volaba a una parte del claro y comenzaba a crear grandes torres de hielo.

-No es justo empezaste antes!- Elsa se apresuro en llegar al otro extremo del claro y armar sus propias torres de hielo, aunque no quedaran tan altas como la de Jack.

Ambos creaban enormes cantidades de hielo y nieve, el bosque que antes era oscuro se transformo en un campo extenso de masa blanca por todo lados, la luna hacia que el paisaje resultara aun mas hermoso, era como una típica noche de invierno nevada.

Jack había terminado y observaba a Elsa desde atrás de su improvisada muralla como ella se esforzaba por hacer la suya lo mas alta posible, le daba gracias ver como se esforzaba tanto en lograrlo porque ponía caras graciosas y sacaba la lengua para concentrarse.

-Que es eso?- Pregunta Jack sorprendido y señalando en dirección arriba.

-Que? Que cosa?- Elsa salio de su estado de concentración para mirar hacia donde Jack señalaba y recibió rápidamente una bola de nieve en su cara. -Ey! No es justo todavía no empezamos! No termine!- Dijo Elsa algo molesta pero riéndose.

-Yo Lord Jack acabo de dar inicio a la guerra de bolas de..- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar una enorme salio dirigida en su dirección y se estrello de lleno en su cara cubriéndola por completo. -Ey! Esa era muy grande no se..- Tampoco pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió otra mas en la boca. -Bueno ahora si vamos en serio!-.

Ambos corrían y esquivaban los ataques del uno y del otro, mientras reían sin preocupaciones a ser descubiertos porque esa noche solo eran ellos dos y kilómetros de nieve que ellos mismo había creado, estaban solos en su mundo donde solamente ellos se entendían.

-Me rindo , me rindo!- Grito Jack antes de que Elsa que estaba encima suyo dejara caer una enorme bola de nieve en su cara. Elsa comenzó a reír y se dejo caer a su lado y comenzó a hacer ángeles de nieve en el suelo.

-Eso fue divertido verdad?- Le pregunto Jack que seguía acostado a su lado y giro la cabeza para verla.

-Muy divertido!- Dijo Elsa que también giro la suya para verle el rostro.

-Sabes? Cuando venia hacia aquí pase por un reino cercano y vi que la gente comía nubes azucaradas!- Dijo Jack riendo.

-Nubes azucaradas? como es eso?- Elsa parecía sorprendida con lo que Jack acababa de contarles.

-Si! Eran nubes azucaradas, los niños las comían. ¿Te gustaría ir alguna día a probarlas?

-Me encantaría-Elsa le dedico un sonrisa y luego se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado. - Ya deberíamos volver no?-.

-Tienes razón, vamos súbete-.

Ella obedeció y se subió a su espalda. De un gran salto Jack tomo altura y voló directo al castillo. Elsa dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar que había sido su gran campo de juego, se pregunto si podrían volver mas seguido.

El joven no podía creer lo que había visto, era una ninfa? un hada?. Sea lo que sea esa joven hermosa que podía crear hielo se había convertido en su nueva musa, trato de dibujar cada detalle, cada movimiento, como ella creaba hielo a medida que avanzaba, como la luna iluminaba su silueta transformándola en un ser hermoso blanco y puro como la nieve misma.

Tenia que volver a verla, tenia que encontrarla como sea, no dejaba de pensar en ella, el ser mas hermoso que jamas haya visto.

Al no verla mas el joven de cabellos rubios la busco por los alrededores sin poder hallarla. Se pregunto una y otra vez si había sido un sueño pero no lo fue, era real, sus dibujos eran la prueba de todo eso. El chico tomo su cuaderno y sus lapices y se fue rápidamente del bosque, todavía sin poder creer lo que había visto.


End file.
